


One too many whiskey

by Angel_Thursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Thursday/pseuds/Angel_Thursday
Summary: Original Male Character gets roofied at the local bar.Dean is the one to help him out safely.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	One too many whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or Characters.
> 
> Only this idiot is mine...  
> Original Character - Nathaniel  
> Blonde hair, golden eyes.  
> Wears formal clothes because he feels comfortable in them.  
> Character doesn't care about what people think and will do something only if he wants to.
> 
> When Dean meets Nathaniel at the bar, things get sensuous when Nathaniel starts to party like there is no tomorrow.

At a bar:  
Nathaniel was drinking his whiskey at the bar while he watched the bartender drying a glass. The bartender was hot and the suit he wore gave him a sophisticated demeanour. Nathaniel stared at him while contemplating whether or not the bartender was interested in a guy flirting with him.

Nathaniel watched the bartender slide a drink over to the guy a few seats over, but the guy was obscured by a leather wearing biker dude. The biker dude was the same guy that had been sitting there previously. The biker was a drunk, narcissistic jerk who already made his homophobic views clear, so Nathaniel avoided his gaze.  
The bartender was leaning over the bar and talking to the guy next to the biker, so Nathaniel was no longer able to stare at the bartender’s lean arms.  
Nathaniel was finishing his drink as the biker heaved himself up from his chair and stumbled towards a busty blonde who was hanging at the jukebox in the corner. Nathaniel watched him leave before checking out the girl and then turning back to his drink.  
The girl was hot by all accounts and a normal red-blooded man would have stared longer, but she wasn’t Nathaniel’s type… at least not tonight.  
Nathaniel’s whiskey was empty so he looked to the bartender for another. As he looked over to the bartender, who was still flirting chatting with the guy, Nathaniel caught sight of a green Henley. The clothes were casual and rugged, the complete opposite of the bartender and Nathaniel himself.

Nathaniel looked the guy up and down to figure out why the bartender was interested. The guy was hot, but so were a few other guys in the bar. He had short hair, ripped jeans and a charming smile. He was definitely funny, at least the bartender found him funny. The bartender was laughing and touching the guy’s fingers as he handed the guy another beer.  
Nathaniel watched the exchange with a grimace. The bartender was into guys flirting with him, just not one wearing a white shirt and a waistcoat. Nathaniel got up and left his glass where it was. He went over to the jukebox, where the biker and girl were. He liked the song that was playing - “Heart of glass by Blondie”, but he felt like playing something else…

He went passed the biker who was hitting hard on the blonde beauty. Nathaniel walked up to the jukebox and saw that someone had already queued up “Footloose by Kenny Loggins”, so he put in money for three songs and queued up his own choices.  
Heart of Glass was coming to an end so he had to wait about six minutes before “Sweet dreams by Eurythmics” came on the jukebox, then “Mr. Brightside by The Killers” and finally “It’s my life by Bon Jovi”.  
Nathaniel sighed and leaned on the jukebox as Footloose came on. He ran his hand over his face and turned around. The blonde was no longer with the biker, instead she was talking to her friends who were all smiling and prodding her. The biker was leaning against the door talking to another chick, she obviously didn’t like him.  
Nathaniel headed back to the bar where his glass was still.

Nathaniel’s glass had more whiskey in it. He looked for the bartender, but he was no longer behind the bar. Nathaniel looked back to the guy in the Henley, who was eating nachos and drinking beer. Nathaniel noticed that the guy was slightly closer than he was before.  
“Hey. Did the bartender fill my whiskey?” he asked the guy.  
“Yeah. I asked him to. I saw you looking over and felt bad that you couldn’t get it earlier. Don’t worry, I paid.” The guy said with a gruff voice before sticking another nacho in his mouth.  
“Not what I’m worried about… Where did he go?”  
“He went to the back to get more… something. Hey. If it helps, I’m 80% sure it’s not poisoned.” He said with a smirk.  
“Yeah. Thanks.” Nathaniel said with a sigh. He slowly brought the whiskey to his lips and let some touch his tongue. It didn’t taste drugged, so he took a small sip. He’d see if he felt anything after his first song ended.

“Hey. Did you play this...?” The guy asked as Footloose got closer to the end.  
“I did... Do you like it?” The blonde had replied from behind the guy as she sat down next to him. She turned so she was facing him. Her back was to Nathaniel so his view of the guy was blocked. Nathaniel turned back to his whiskey and started to skim the glass with his finger.  
The guy chatted with the blonde in a friendly tone as she started to giggle. Nathaniel looked over at the blonde and saw the guy staring at him over her shoulder.  
The song changed to ‘Sweet Dreams’ as Nathaniel got his notebook out of his pocket. He looked over to the jukebox and saw a guy standing next to it with a beer. The guy smiled at Nathaniel and Nathaniel smiled back, then the guy began talking to the group near the jukebox.  
Nathaniel returned to his notebook and started to make notes of the crowd and the pub. He wrote about the atmosphere and the pub’s design. He made a note of the date, time and location, then he turned the page and wrote his journal entry for the day.

Date: July 19th 2002  
Time: 23:35  
Location: Mulligan’s Pub, Wichita, KS  
Today, I killed a pack of 5 werewolves. I used 7 silver bullets during the hunt and my silver knife. I used the bullets on 4 of the wolves and my knife on the last one. I had to use my knife because the last wolf tackled me to the ground. I was able to grab my knife from my belt during the struggle, but not without getting hurt in the fight. I didn’t get bitten. I got claws to my abdomen, but I kept the teeth away with my left hand.  
My next case is suspected Vamps in Hastings, Nebraska. It’s going to take four hours to get there by car, so I’m spending the night in my motel before I drive up there.  
I’ve had one whiskey so far and I’m on to my second, but I am not 100% certain if my second whiskey has been roofied or not. I guess I’ll be able to tell soon. I don’t plan to take anyone to my motel or go to anyone else’s so I should be fine.

Nathaniel looks around. ‘Mr. Brightside’ is starting to play, so he puts his notebook back in his pocket.  
Nathaniel puts his whiskey to his lips and takes a gulp. He breaths into the glass as the songs plays through the intro. He taps his fingers on his glass, before downing most of it in one go.  
He gets up and heads to a clearing in the pub. He drums to the beat and starts singing. People probably think he’s drunk or drugged, but he just loves the song so much.  
“CAUSE I’M MR. BRIGHTSIDE!” He belts out the lyric as people start to stare. He drums harder and switches between the drums and guitar. As the song starts to ends, he sighs and heads to the coat rack. He places his waistcoat on a hook. He rolls his sleeves up and adjusts his suspenders.  
‘Bon Jovi’ starts to play and he heads over to his whiskey for the rest of it. He stands back in the same place and starts to play air guitar while other people stare at him and whisper.

The blonde at the bar looks at him with disgust, but he doesn’t care. The biker gives him the finger, but that doesn’t deter him. He looks back over to the bar and spots the nachos guy smiling at him while the blonde rambles on to him. Eventually the blonde notices he’s not listening and huffs. She walks away while brushing the guy off. Nathaniel smirks at the guy. The guy gives him the finger while also smirking. The song ends and Nathaniel is smiling like a fool. Another song comes on that somebody in the pub had queued, so Nathaniel wipes his brow and goes back to his seat.  
Nathaniel asks for another whiskey as the nacho guy waves at him with a grin. Nathaniel downs the whiskey as soon as the bartender gives it to him. He heads straight to the jukebox after that and checks the queue. He’s surprised that someone else has another song queued after the one playing so he puts on another song in the queue.  
He puts “Chop Suey! by System of a Down” to play after “Thunderstruck by AC/DC”. He likes the song, but he’s feeling pumped up from the whiskey and remembering his day that he wants to jump about and burn some energy since he won’t be going back to a motel with anyone else.

The song playing is “How you remind me by Nickelback”. It’s a popular song so it’s understandable that it would have been played by someone during the night… morning?  
It’s slower than Nathaniel’s choice so the next song is actually good so he can build the tempo back up. The song ends, the pub quiets down and then the intro to ‘Thunderstruck’ starts to play. As the song starts, Nathaniel realises that he’s still standing near the jukebox, so he walks over to his stool at the bar and asks for another whiskey. He’s starting to feel tipsy as he downs the whiskey and stumbles over his chair as he makes his way to the opening. He’s starting to feel hot, so he undoes his top two buttons on his shirt. He also takes his suspender off his right shoulder and untucks his shirts at that side.  
He plays the drums and riffs the guitar sloppily. He hears laughing from the bar, but he’s not looking in that direction. He stumbles as he sways from side to side.  
“Definitely drugged… damn.” He whispers under his breath. He still wants to hear his song, so he stays while riffing to the music. He wobbles, but he still has adrenaline in his veins so he manages to make it look like part of the dancing.  
“It’s alright… we’re doing fine.” He mumbles along to the music. He belts out the lyrics in a high pitch as the song starts to end. He’s ready for his song to come on. He takes his other suspender off and undoes another three buttons on his shirt, revealing his white vest underneath along with some tanned skin.  
‘Chop Suey!’ starts to play and Nathaniel starts to bounce on the balls of his feet. He starts to sloppily mumble to the lyrics in a low voice. He gets to the slow part and he begins to rock side to side. He jumps about when the tempo suddenly picks up again. He doesn’t manage to stay centred as he floats about.  
“When angels deserve to die…” he slowly sings the song’s final lyrics as he lowers himself to the floor. He sits there trying to regain his breath, then a hand grabs him on the shoulder. He expects it to be the bartender, but it’s nacho guy.  
“Nacho guy!” Nathaniel loudly says in a cheery tone. He feels like he’s on cloud nine, but also like he’s hung over after drinking a whole bar. He stumbles up as the guy puts Nathaniel’s arm around his shoulder.

“Hey. That’s my friend. I’ve got him. You can leave him to me.” A gruff voice says from Nathaniel’s right.  
Nathaniel’s groggy and can’t see straight, but he knows he came here alone. He shakes his head absently as the ‘friend’ grabs his arm to take him from Nacho guy.  
“Hey Dude. I’m not sure who you are, but you clearly ain’t his friend. If you were, you would’ve taken him home as soon as he started seeming drunk.” Nacho guy responds.  
The ‘friend’ yanks Nathaniel’s arm. “I am! You are not! So back off!” The guy’s grip tightens as Nacho guy deadpans him with an annoyed face.  
Nathaniel’s left arm starts to hurt, so he grabs the dude’s wrist and grips even harder. He pulls it down hard and the dude lets go.  
“I- don’t- know y- you… So get- yo- your- hands off.” He gives the man a hard stare as he slurs his words. “Please…” He glares hard as his tone darkens. The man flinches and backs away. The man rushes out of the bar and into the darkness.

“Wow… I guess you don’t need my help.” The Nacho guy says.  
“I- I need help- help standing… pl- please.” The words slur as he falls against the guy who’s holding him up.  
The guy looks down fondly at him. “What’s your name? I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.” He gives a small smile and tightens his hold around Nathaniel’s shoulders.  
“Nathaniel...” The word comes out easily, but Nathaniel’s mind goes blank as he tries to remember more. “Nathaniel… Last name?”  
“Why are you asking me? I don’t know.” Dean looks worried. “I guess if you can’t remember your last name, then you don’t remember your address or motel?” It’s said as both a statement and a hopeful question, but Nathaniel’s scared expression answers the question immediately. “Do you want to rest at my motel? I could drive you, so you don’t have to walk. You can get your own room, so don’t look so panicked.”  
Nathaniel slumps against Dean and nods his head. Dean carries him to the bar and pays for the both of them, then grabs Nathaniel’s waistcoat and heads to the door.  
Dean doesn’t miss the looks he gets from the bartender, the biker and especially the blonde, but he continues to carry Nathaniel out to his car.

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the story's vibe, so I finally built up the courage to properly post something I wrote.  
> I hope it's good. Comments and feedback would be highly appreciated.  
> Thanks. 🥳


End file.
